


Dinner for Two

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddles, Fleurentia, Fluff, Ice Cream, Love, M/M, cooking disaster, rarepair week, stressed Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Ignis had a long day, and the only thing he wants is to come home, enjoy time with his boyfriend, and relax. Unfortunately, what he comes home to is a bit of a cooking disaster. There's only one solution: Ice cream. And cuddles.
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021





	Dinner for Two

Ignis had a long day, and that was putting it mildly. Between dealing with dignitaries, the king asking for reports on how his son was doing instead of  _ talking _ to him, and dealing with Noctis’ omnipresent pining for Gladio, he found himself just too exhausted. It wasn’t any worse than any other day, but for some reason it just wore him down to the point of exhaustion. He needed a day off, or maybe a weekend in Galdin Quay. 

After a lengthy discussion with Noctis, Ignis finally convinced him to confess to Gladio. As expected, it went well. Then Prompto introduced them to Nyx Ulric, as his new boyfriend. They were all happy for him, but Ignis was the only one who opted to decline going out to celebrate. He needed time alone. Well, not exactly alone.

Unlocking the door to his apartment, Ignis stepped in and immediately called out that he was home. There was the sound of a squeaking kitten mewling somewhere, the sound of something sizzling, and the smell of something burning. Ignis shut the door and took off his shoes, put his jacket on the rack, and set his keys down in the bowl on the small cabinet. 

“Is everything okay, my love?” Ignis asked, walking down the hall and looking at the mess that was in the kitchen. It looked like he was trying hard and somehow still managed to fail. 

“Ignis,” Ravus said with a smile, although he looked flustered. “I was expecting you home later. I hoped to salvage this, but, well…” 

Ravus made a flustered noise that indicated he was definitely not on top of whatever he was cooking. The apron he was wearing had been recently washed, but right now it had several stains on it. Ignis sighed and smiled with a loving softness at his boyfriend. He was a prince, a gorgeous man that he adored. Yet, as a prince, he didn’t have to learn the basic necessities, such as cooking.

It wasn’t necessarily a shock to Ravus’ parents when he came out as gay, necessarily rendering him unable to ascend the throne according to the rules of Tenebrae. They gave him the choice to keep it a secret, have a paramour on the side, and marry a woman to give him the heir he needed. Ravus had declined that option.

What had shocked Ignis was that Ravus had proclaimed to his parents that he was in love with someone who deserved more than just being his paramour. What shocked him even more was that Ravus meant him. Ignis had always shared a wistful glance, a friendly smile, a yearning gaze, with Ravus. He had always secretly longed for him. But now they were free to be together. It came as no surprise to anyone there that they were very quick to start dating and nearly just as quick to start living together.

“May I?” Ignis offered, kissing Ravus on the cheek then taking over. There was plenty that was burned in the skillet, and he knew that the food was far from salvageable. He gave Ravus an apologetic smile. “How about we start from scratch?”

“I wanted to make something for you to eat,” Ravus complained as Ignis tossed the food that was burning and ran the skillet under the faucet. It sizzled, the steam rising in the air, and he set it down in the sink. “I didn’t want you to have to cook.”

Ignis walked over to the refrigerator and checked the ingredients that were leftover. Sure enough, there wasn’t enough to put together a decent dinner without going out for an ingredient or two. Ignis really didn’t want to do that, and he felt a pang of annoyance in the back of his mind. It was just another annoyance on top of everything else, but he wasn’t going to take it out on Ravus. How could he when Ravus was trying so hard?

“I’ll tell you what,” Ignis said, closing the refrigerator and looking at Ravus with a sultry smile. He started to unfasten his tie, feeling a bit more restricted with it on. “Why don’t I go get changed while you open a bottle of wine and grab the ice cream from the freezer? It’s not quite what you planned, but it’ll do.”

Ravus blushed, and Ignis had a feeling that whatever expression he was making at his prince was one better for the bedroom. Ignis couldn’t help it. Ravus had that effect on him, and while he wasn’t constantly thinking about the bedroom with his boyfriend, it wasn’t a far stretch to get him there. Just being around him was enough to make the put together advisor to the prince of Lucis become flustered and come undone.

“Ice cream it is,” Ravus agreed with a nod. He walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. “Welcome home, darling.”

Ignis smiled and kissed him once more. “Thank you, love.”

He went to their bedroom and changed into something much more relaxing. Pulling on black sweatpants and a tank top, Ignis made his way back to the kitchen. Ravus already had two glasses of red wine poured and a container of ice chocolate ice cream out. It was perfect, and Ignis found himself smiling despite the long day that he had.

“Shall we adjourn to the couch?” Ignis offered, grabbing the bottle of wine and one of the glasses. Ravus grabbed the rest and joined Ignis on the couch. They turned on a terrible romantic comedy and began to eat, sharing the ice cream between the two of them. 

“How did today go?” Ravus asked him once they were well into the movie and the ice cream. The wine bottle was near empty, which Ignis supposed was the give away. 

“It was another typical day, I suppose.” Ignis paused and took a sip of his wine. “It just wore on me a bit more than usual, I suppose. Noctis and Gladio are finally dating. Prompto has a new boyfriend. Regis still isn’t giving Noctis the time he deserves. All the usual.”

“And they all depend on you,” Ravus summarized. “Without you, they would all fall apart.”

Ignis nodded. “I suppose that’s one way to put it.”

“But what about you? Don’t you need to take care of yourself so you don’t fall apart?” Ravus looked at him with genuine concern.

Smiling, Ignis set his wine glass down and kissed Ravus deeply. “That’s why I have you, love. You keep me together even when I feel like falling apart.”

Ravus smiled and kissed Ignis again, another deep and passionate kiss. “I’m glad that you know you can depend on me. Well, perhaps not for dinner.”

Ignis chuckled a bit at that. “This is the best dinner I’ve ever had.”

They kissed once more before resuming their faux dinner while Ravus held Ignis in his arms. It was one of the best dinners he ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit shorter but I thoroughly enjoyed the idea of Ignis going "Fuck it" and just taking out ice cream and wine and having that for dinner because he just cannot right now. XD
> 
> Thank you all for reading this!


End file.
